Incarcération
by Masse Noire
Summary: Ezio se rhabilla avec frénésie, son corps endolori par les récents événements. S'était-il donc réellement passé ce qu'il avait en mémoire? Avait-il…? Attention/Yaoi\\


**Mon premier YAOI! **

**À force d'en voir autant sur ce site, ça m'a rendue curieuse de faire un test, d'essayer de voir comment on fait pour en écrire un... Je suis beaucoup plus une adepte des HET, mais je voulais me prêter au jeu, une seule fois, voir ce que ça fait... Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Pas de fleurs bleues, pas de romance. Comme je crois que ça se passerait...! **

**Bon, en espérant que vous allez aimer! **

**Et puis sinon, je suis désolée!**

Un bourdonnement, sourd et constant. Et cette pression contre ses tympans, incessante. Puis la noirceur, le vide, et le blanc à la fois.

Qu'est-ce que…

Les secondes défilaient lentement, et Ezio Auditore reprenait enfin ses esprits au rythme des pulsations qui vibraient contres ses tempes, à chaque battement de coeur. Il s'était évanoui. Il avait perdu conscience.

Comment?

Où suis-je?

Le froid. Mordant et inconfortable. Il sentait l'humidité du sol contre sa joue, contre son torse.

D'un spasme, un soubresaut, Ezio redressa la tête, ses yeux luttant contre la brume d'un réveil après un sommeil forcé. L'on ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait du jour ou de la nuit, à voir cette pièce où il se trouvait, qui semblait être une cave d'où aucune lumière venant de l'extérieur ne parvenait à se faire un chemin. La pièce était vide, nue. Aussi froide que l'air qu'il respirait.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire dans un tel endroit, Ezio chercha l'appui de ses bras pour se relever. Un bref moment de panique, alors que son corps encore engourdi ne voulait pas réagir à ses commandes. Il ne faisait pas que ne plus sentir ses bras, ils étaient fermement liés dans son dos.

Je suis prisonnier?

Ezio tenta de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs avant de perdre conscience. Il y avait toujours ce bourdonnement qui lui embrouillait l'esprit. Il lui semblait pourtant que rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Des ruines, sous le soleil… Il déambulait… sans la moindre menace… Puis ce picotement sourd et soudain, cet étourdissement, et son corps qui s'abandonnait comme un chiffon. Son dernier souvenir était celui du contact de l'herbe contre sa joue, avant de perdre la carte.

Il avait donc été empoisonné. Une dose de poison, bien calculée pour ne l'assommer que quelques heures. Comme on le fait avec le tigre qui s'échappe du zoo…

Une vibration, constante et régulière contre le sol. Des pas. Qui venaient vers lui. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait. D'un mouvement de bassin, Ezio réussit à camper une posture assise.

Pourquoi était-il donc torse nu? Où se trouvaient ses vêtements? Son armure?

Les pas continuaient de se rapprocher. Une seule personne. Un homme.

La lumière que l'intrus tenait à bout de bras éblouit Ezio lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans que la silhouette ne bouge. Ezio plissa des yeux, et réussit enfin à reconnaître l'individu qui se tenait devant lui, stoïque et fier.

Cesare Borgia.

_ Alors, l'assassin? Bien dormi?

Il s'approcha, et le frappa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Ezio tenta d'amortir le choc, bien qu'il se sentait toujours faible et étourdi. Il roula sur le côté, puis chercha immédiatement à se redresser de nouveau, le menton le plus levé possible.

_ Je suis un peu déçu de votre hospitalité, je dois admettre. Ne restait-il donc plus de chambres au château Saint-Ange? Partager celle de votre soeur m'aurait pourtant suffit, répliqua-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Cela lui coûta un autre coup de pied contre son flanc.

Ezio grogna, mimant l'inconfort pour masquer la douleur devant son ennemi, qui avait maintenant dégainé son épée, après avoir déposé la lumière sur le sol.

L'assassin réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne pouvait pas finir ainsi, aussi stupidement. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi vulnérable, vaincu sans même savoir comment cela avait pu se passer…

Borgia dirigea la pointe de son arme vers la gorge de son prisonnier. Il longea l'os de la mâchoire, jouant avec cette tension, ce moment suspendu. Il cherchait la peur dans le regard d'Ezio, mais il aurait dû savoir que l'homme ne redoutait pas la mort.

Il pressa légèrement la pointe de sa lame contre la peau d'Ezio, qui se déchira, et fit couler un mince filet de sang le long de sa gorge, puis rengaina son arme.

Ezio redressa la tête. Cesare n'allait pas le tuer, pas maintenant. Et cela ne le surprenait pas. Il s'attendait à une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse, à des heures, sinon des jours entiers, de torture physique et mentale.

Cesare se pencha vers Ezio, et s'accroupit. D'une main, il lui serra la mâchoire, et approcha son visage du sien. Cesare fit courir sa langue le long de la coulisse rouge, allant de la clavicule jusqu'à la mâchoire.

Il est complètement fêlé… Qu'est-ce que…?

Le geôlier embrassa son prisonnier sans hésiter, sans prévenir. Un baiser violent et viril, où se frottaient les barbes épaisses et râpeuses des deux hommes.

Ezio, surpris et dégoûté, tentait de se libérer de l'emprise en secouant sa tête tant bien que mal, mais Cesare retenait avec fermeté le crâne du pauvre en empoignant sa nuque.

L'une des mains baladeuses de Cesare se fit lentement un chemin sur le torse de l'assassin, et descendit jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Ezio eut un spasme de panique, alors que les doigts commencèrent à faire leur chemin dans son pantalon. D'un coup de pied bien sentit, il repoussa l'assaillant, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer pour reprendre son équilibre.

_ Ça ne va pas? hurla Ezio, choqué par le surprenant contact.

Cesare dégaina une dague, et s'approcha à nouveau. Il pointa la gorge à nouveau, puis fit faire à la pointe le même trajet que ses doigts, effleurant le torse, jusqu'à la naissance de ce chemin de poils débutant au nombril.

_ Tu peux crier autant que tu le veux... Personne ne t'entendra, tu as ma parole, souffla l'homme d'un air vicieux et malsain, dévisageant sa victime de ses grands yeux bleus arqués d'épais sourcils noirs.

Des yeux possédés par la folie, se dit Ezio. Tout son corps se raidit de stupeur lorsque Cesare lui retira son pantalon d'un geste brusque. Il avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Rester impassible. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Sa panique abreuvait le délire de son ennemi. Chaque mouvement pour le repousser semblait l'animer d'une joie maladive. Il n'était pas question de lui donner ce plaisir. Voilà, il devait agir comme si chacun des gestes de Cesare le laissait de glace.

Ezio se concentra sur sa respiration, et tenta de se décrisper. Il s'allongea sur le sol, et fixa le plafond d'un regard livide. Sa mâchoire se serra à blanc alors qu'il sentait le contact de la main de Cesare sur sa verge.

Respire… respire… Par le nez… lentement…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui tranche son organe reproducteur, Ezio prit connaissance d'un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'une caresse manuelle, rigoureuse mais tendre à la fois…

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se mit à réfléchir. Cesare s'était montré à lui, seul et sans armure, pensa-t-il enfin. Jamais cela n'aurait été possible si Ezio avait été officiellement capturé par les forces papales. Ayant été le cas, il serait en ce moment en train de vivre un simulacre de procès, qui l'aurait immédiatement dirigé vers la potence, le jour même.

Non. Personne d'autre que Cesare ne se trouvait là. Et personne d'autre n'était au courant de ce qui se passait. Ils étaient bien tous les deux seuls, dans cette cave anonyme, sans aucun doute dans les fondations d'un bâtiment inconnu ou abandonné, quelque part dans un quartier reculé de Rome. Et la raison pour laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux là allait bien au-delà de leur simple dualité pour le pouvoir de la cité. La confrontation n'avait rien de politique.

Ezio laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière en un long soupir, alors qu'il sentait toujours le mouvement vif et brutal de va-et-vient le long de son organe. Le fait de sentir les caresses d'une main d'homme, en opposition à celle, douce et délicate, d'une femme, l'excitait soudainement. C'était la rudesse et la virilité du geste, mais aussi ce sentiment de danger, de savoir que le plaisir pourrait se transformer en torture sans prévenir… Être à la merci de son ennemi.

_T'aimes ça, hein? susurra Cesare, qui le gifla au même moment. Il le frappa ensuite à plusieurs reprises, forçant Ezio à rouler sur le côté, pris d'une quinte de toux, le souffle coupé.

En le tirant par les cheveux, Cesare redressa Ezio sur ses genoux, face à lui, face à son priape, se dévoilant fièrement entre les pans de ses vêtements. Il approcha le visage du forçat vers son membre, qui se rebuta avec colère.

_ Non!

Le mot était sorti seul, comme un son, une onomatopée de son refus. Ezio était tout simplement incapable d'envisager l'idée de faire une fellation. C'était trop lui demander.

Cesare continua de rapprocher la tête d'Ezio vers lui, mais n'insista pas. L'homme était trop agressif. Un coup de dents, une morsure, et le captif pourrait le mettre en échec. Tout ces efforts pour vivre enfin ce fantasme, réduits à néant pour un simple acharnement.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, dans ce cas!

En infatigable cerbère, Cesare molesta Ezio, l'obligeant à lui faire dos, sur les genoux. L'homme lutta avec toute sa furie, malgré ses deux bras serrés dans son dos, tentant d'empêcher ce qu'il savait maintenant être la suite logique des choses.

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Ce fut soudain. Cette douleur aiguë lorsque Cesare le pénétra, d'un coup, brusque et violent. Les deux grognèrent de désagrément. Puis l'inconfort se transforma soudainement en plaisir. Ezio ne saurait dire s'il éprouvait en ce moment de la douleur ou de la jouissance, son corps entier parcouru de spasmes qu'il ne savait contrôler.

Cesare avait raison. Il pouvait crier autant qu'il le souhaitait. Personne n'allait entendre.

XXXX

Ezio se réveilla en soubresaut, son corps élancé par la douleur. Il était recroquevillé, toujours dans cette même pièce froide et humide.

Il ne saurait dire pendant combien de temps il avait pu dormir.

Ses mains n'étaient plus liées dans son dos. Il massa ses deux poignets, labourés jusqu'au sang.

Son instinct de survie lui donna un grand coup d'adrénaline. Peut-être quelqu'un, un ami ou un allié, avait-il réussi à se rendre jusqu'à cette geôle, lui donnant la chance de se sauver?

Il devait s'enfuir de là le plus vite possible. Trouver des vêtements, puis la sortie.

Il sortit de la pièce où il se trouvait. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Dans la pièce en annexe, il retrouva tous ses vêtements, chaque partie de son armure, ainsi que ses armes. Rien ne manquait.

Il se rhabilla avec frénésie, son corps endolori par les récents événements. S'était-il donc réellement passé ce qu'il avait en mémoire? Avait-il…?

Il secoua vivement la tête dans un frisson, serrant la boucle de son ceinturon.

Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ces images qui lui revenaient sans arrêt. L'acte, au complet dans toute sa violence, suivi de cette étreinte passionnée, d'un baiser sans fin, physique. Ezio ne pouvait pas le renier. Il y avait pris plaisir. Il s'était finalement entièrement abandonné à son ennemi dans tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus intime…

Ezio trouva rapidement un escalier, qui donnait accès sur une salle à manger. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour se rendre compte que la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait en ce moment était abandonnée depuis des années. Un beau et grand manoir, où s'en dégageait encore un luxe d'antan entre les toiles d'araignées et l'air vicié par la poussière.

Il traversa la salle à manger, puis la salle de séjour, et trouva enfin l'accès vers l'entrée principale. Il hésita une seconde avant de mettre le pied dehors. Serait-ce un piège?

Pendant de longues secondes, il scruta avec discrétion les environs. La maison était entourée d'une clairière, elle-même encerclée par une épaisse forêt. Le jour allait bientôt se lever.

En posant un premier pied dehors, il entendit un cheval hennir. Alarmé, il dégaina immédiatement une arme. Mais en vain. Il n'y avait qu'une bête, attachée contre une large et profonde mangeoire, qui le dévisageait avec tranquillité. Le destrier se tenait avec apathie, la selle bien montée. Prêt à être enfourché pour un départ.

Ezio s'approcha de la bête, et l'observa en caressant son front, tout en gardant un oeil attentif autour de lui. D'autres traces de sabots étaient imprimées dans le sol. Un autre cheval. Un seul. Qui venait de partir, il y avait à peine de cela une heure, à en voir la fraîcheur des empreintes.

D'un coup, Ezio grimpa sur le dos de l'étalon. Il soupira, puis prit le chemin vers Rome.

Pendant tout le retour, une seule idée restait en tête pour Ezio. Une idée qui l'obsédait, l'angoissait. Jamais il n'aurait cru être un jour confronté à une telle réalité. Il fallait absolument qu'il en aie le coeur net, dès son retour. Effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se précipita à la Rose fleurie, où sa soeur Claudia l'y accueillit.

_Ezio! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme…

_ Non, ce n'est rien Claudia, vraiment… Dis, est-ce que tu aurais une fille disponible pour moi? Non, attends, deux?

_Ezio! Si notre mère t'entendais!

_ Écoute, Claudia. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je… j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, tu comprends? De me reposer…

_ De te reposer? Et pourquoi ne t'offrirais-tu pas une nuit de sommeil normale, comme tout le monde?

Ezio dévisagea sa soeur, suppliant. Elle soupira, puis se pencha sur son registre.

_Les femmes et toi… C'est une véritable obsession…

Ezio souria à sa soeur.

_ Oh oui, crois-moi, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point...


End file.
